Avery Lumac
Before any of you ask, this is Mangoes character. My OC. So don't you dare edit her unless you are a mod or if there is a misspell in this section. Thank you! -Mango Dolphin (talk) 17:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Avery Lumac Avery Lumac is a resident of Gravity Falls for her vacation. She is from the Philippines, has a Filipino accent, and knows many languages. Because of her parents they wanted to vacation somewhere else less 'lively', so they went to the sleepy American town Gravity Falls, Oregon. When they rented the house, she noticed a big bat staring at her. She shrugged and thought they just had a few Filipino animals in the town. It wasn't until later on when she realized that the town had something weird. Her family then went to the Mystery Shack when she noticed one of the employees reading some weird book with a golden hand on the cover with 6 fingers on it. She just shrugged and thought it was a book, not bothering to ask what it was. After browsing and noticing the fake things, they went back to their apartment. Surely there was something strange in the town they were in. Appearance Avery has dark olive skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes are hazel and are Filipino shaped. She is tall and slender at the age 15. She normally likes to wear a tank top she knitted with the top half white and bottom half black. She wears a long white skirt with a black bow and wears her white sunhat with a black bow on it. She wears black flip flops. Traits Avery is a master of knitting and is used to putting on her shorts and doing hard work. She is very shy and only talks to people she is used to talking to, like the people of Manilla and her relatives(parents, cousins, etc.). She is strong and as mentioned before, hard working. She doesn't leave anyone behind and chooses wisely. Avery takes many classes that help her, such as ballet, swimming, and gymnastics. She, however, has a lack of Internet knowledge and has only used a phone as highly advanced items. At home, she is less shy and is a good bargainer due to the farm at home. She is really good with animals. At times she messes up her speeches and uses the wrong languages at the wrong time. Avery is fond of peculiar animals and odd plants due to her home place. A few interesting facts *Avery is based off of the creator of her, but really doesn't match all the way(all her traits, only mainly Filipino, etc) *She obviously doesn't know the Pines family *At times her pet Vampire Bat likes to lick or hug people *She always wears her sunhat in the sunlight *DYHUB LV QRW KXPDQF Feel free to figure out the cryptogram! Also, I need some help and constructive critisizm about updating this article. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 17:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Love interst Dipper Pines